


[Art] NeNe

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Quidditch Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Just some domestic fluff between Remus, Hermione, and Teddy, the littlest Lupin.Unofficial illustration for Changes by TriDogMom.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	[Art] NeNe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487422) by [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom). 



> The fic is just so sweet and I look forward to updates every week, so I wanted to draw them all together. In the fic, and other TriDogMom fics, Hermione is nicknamed NeNe.  
> You know Harry probably bought those Gryffindor quidditch pants. 
> 
> TriDogMom, thank you for being a delightful leader in the community and writing fantastic fics for us all to enjoy!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
